Rest
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: Soubi comes to Ritsuka's bed, seeking just one thing. Oneshot. Fluffy.


**Okay, so here's my first _"Loveless_"** **fic... never actually written or posted one up. This is a Ritsuka x Soubi and it's my first attempt at true fluff for them. Um, so yea. Tell me what ya think.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**"Rest"**

* * *

The cool, mid-autumn breeze danced lightly into the room, invited in by the slightly ajar sliding glass door. The silken drapes rippled a bit, but were otherwise still. That self-same puff of air slid over the figure lying on the bed, sprawled out in an exhausted slumber. Thick, black hair was ruffled, as if he had run his hands through it; a pair of kittenish ears were perched on his head as well, lying flat in his slumber. Pale skin, youthful and smooth, was slightly chilled by the wandering wind. 

Soubi entered the same way, through the ajar door, sliding it closed softly behind him. He was already pulling off his leather gloves, tucking them into the pocket of his over-coat, even as he removed it as well. His long blonde hair hung over his shoulders and down his back, wind-blown; his eyes were startlingly blue behind his glass, sweeping over the sleeping form of Ritsuka, looking so cute and yet, so devastatingly wanton. He was still wearing his school uniform, apparently falling into his doze just when he got home. The tight school slacks were stretched taunt across his thighs, but were unbuttoned and the zipper was tugged half-way down. The waist band of cotton boxers peeked out at him...and a thin coverlet was tangled around his knees.

A smile flitted across Soubi's lips. _Loveless..._Oh the untruth of that name--a misnomer, in all certainty. Ritsuka could not be loveless; he was _made_ for love...body, mind and soul. And Soubi _did_ love him. Wanted to be with him forever. Their bond was growing, deepening. Ritsuka was nearly sixteen--and soon, Soubi would help him shed his ears and tail...

...though he was greatly fond of caressing both of those silky, furred extensions of the boy's innocence.

He draped his coat over the computer chair and toed off his shoes as well, leaving them beneath the table. Moving toward the bed on silent feet, he couldn't help but swallow thickly; Ritsuka was so pure and so unwittingly sensual. These nights, when he came over to the boy's home, in the safety of the late evening hours, he would always lie down in the bed with his sweet Sacrifice and thank the whatever gods there might be that Ritsuka was his...to love, to protect.

_To cherish..._

Tonight, he removed his shirt, slowly undoing first one button and then another. Usually, Ritsuka insisted on keeping them both clothed, despite the steady progression of their relationship--but this evening, Soubi found himself wanting the warmth of Ritsuka's flesh pressed against his, a measure of comfort against the chill of the room.

He gently pulled at an edge of the coverlet until it came free in his hand; Ritsuka gave a soft moan in his sleep and turned his head away, lashes laying softly across his cheek. Soubi smiled and laid down beside him, putting his head down on the softness of the cool pillow, even as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, pulling the young body tighter against his own.

_Pure temptation..._

Parts of his body stirred--parts best left alone at the present. Ritsuka wasn't ready for that yet and Soubi refused to press him anymore than he already had in the past. They were in this together, for the long run...

...and for _that_, Soubi could endure a decade of celibacy, if need be.

Though he would be a liar to say that it wouldn't make him ache and burn--and moan in the middle of the night, like he wanted to now with Ritsuka's body pressed against his. He swallowed thickly as the boy shifted in his sleep, that silken tail twitching softly against the fabric of Soubi's suddenly _very_ restricting slacks. He bit down on the corner of his lip to keep from making any sound that might stir his little Sacrifice.

He would do _nothing_ to tempt Ritsuka tonight--tonight, he just wanted to rest, skin to skin. He wanted to embrace his young love in his arms and listen to the even rate of his breathing. To be able to rest with him and dream with him and wake up with him.

Granted, he would have to be up with the break of dawn, by necessity--he couldn't be found there by Ritsuka's mother--but at least he would be able to upon that peaceful expression on Ritsuka's face at the start of his day.

He had done it many a time and he found he was beginning to get used to waking up with Ritsuka.

With a smile--and an inner bit of pleasure that his body was no longer making vicious demands on him--he removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand before settling into the pillow more comfortably. The mattress sank slightly under his weight and Ritsuka once again shifted closer.

A soft sigh escaped Soubi's lips as he closed his eyes and silence fell all around him.

He swore he could feel Ritsuka's heart beating through their connected flesh.

A dreamy smile tilted his lips at the corners as he succumbed to the shadowy visions of sleep.

The autumn wind drifted across the balcony, passed by the sliding glass doors and peeked in on the slumbering forms of a blonde and a kitten-earred ravenette. When the whim took it again, it spun around in a tight whirl and then spun out lazily into the night, brushing the moon with a smile.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Please, read and review, even if ya hated it. At least, if you do that, I'll know whether or not I suck. ((ehe))**

**-erena g.t. rose  
**


End file.
